Data Management and Statistical Core (Core C) ? Project Summary The mission of Data Management and Statistical (DMS) Core is to promote excellence in the Wake Forest ADCC by providing outstanding data management, biomedical computing, and analytical support to ADCC investigators and affiliates. The Wake Forest ADCC has four overarching aims: 1) to establish a comprehensive integrated research infrastructure at Wake Forest focused on identifying the causes of AD, and on the potential prevention or treatment of AD; 2) to provide within this infrastructure specialized resources to accelerate research on the hypothesis that metabolic and vascular factors contribute to AD pathogenesis and on the development of novel interventions; 3) to optimize the participation of African American adults in research and educational programs to better understand and treat the causes underlying the increased risk of AD and dementia in the African American community; and 4) to provide education regarding AD and related dementias to health professionals, researchers, afflicted adults and their families, and the community at large. To accomplish these objectives, the DMS Core will 1) provide and maintain state-of-the-art resources for data management, study management, and reporting to ensure the highest data quality and study integrity and to increase the efficiency and impact of ADCC research; 2) provide expertise and collaboration in study design, clinical trials, biostatistics and other analytical sciences (including measurement, image analysis, modeling, computational biology, and biomathematics) to Wake Forest ADCC projects; 3) develop and maintain efficient and secure platforms for the exchange of data within the Wake Forest ADCC and with NACC, NCRAD, other ADCs, and AD researchers; 4) collaborate on the dissemination of Wake Forest ADCC study findings and the engagement of targeted cohorts; and 5) mine our library of data from major studies of cognition and AD to facilitate efficient study design, provide a platform for pooled analyses, and provide resources to facilitate the development of AD researchers. The DMS Core has a breadth of relevant experience, a diverse analytical team, a strong collaborative environment, many extant resources for study management, an extensive archive of cognitive data from many major studies, and a proven robust data management infrastructure. These are all essential facets and notable strengths of our proposed Wake Forest ADCC.